One or more embodiments relate generally to aggregation of routes within communications networks. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to aggregation of host routes and prevention of routing loops within a distributed network switch.
Known methods of route aggregation allow manual aggregation of multiple routes into less specific routes. Furthermore, known methods of route aggregation do not coordinate route aggregation across multiple network elements to prevent routing loops. Thus, such known methods of route aggregation fail to provide automatic aggregation of multiple routes and routing loop prevention.